1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an improved water and sewage drain plunger for use with household drains such as those in kitchen sinks or garbage disposals. However, the plunger of the present invention can be used equally well with a variety of sizes and shapes of drains.
2. Background Art
There are various problems associated with plunging a clogged drain. Some of these problems are related to the drain configuration, while other problems are related to the design of the plunger itself.
By way of background, drain openings such as those in sinks, tubs, and toilets are typically unclogged by using a toilet plunger comprised of a large deformable cup mounted on the end of an elongated handle or shaft. During the plunging operation, the plunger cup is held over the mouth of the drain while the plunger handle is reciprocated in an upward and downward motion that alternately contracts and enlarges the space within the cup. Preferred plunging action creates an alternating pressure and suction force in the drain passage that is often sufficient to dislodge an obstruction.
A common problem associated with use of existing plunger devices in typical drain openings of various sizes and shapes is the tendency of the bottom end of the plunger cap to slide about over the surface surrounding the drain opening being cleared. As a result, splashing and/or spillage of standing wastewater from within the basin above the drain are common. Further, the suction force applied by the plunger is often reduced or eliminated by such slippage. Another problem associated with conventional plunger devices is the limited volume of the plunger cap. This small volume limits the amount of pressure and suction that may be applied to a drain obstruction. Consequently, conventional plungers are often unable to provide sufficient pressure or suction for the purpose of dislodging the obstruction which is blocking the drain. Another problem typically seen with these cup-type plungers is the tendency for wastewater to spray out with great force from between the plunger cup and the surface surrounding the drain opening. The wastewater then often splashes up and outside of the basin surrounding the drain and onto the operator and nearby walls and floors. This phenomenon is called "splash back."
Therefore, in order to overcome the limitations of prior plunger devices, what is needed is a plunger that will seat securely in or around a drain opening to avoid the problems of splashing and spillage of wastewater, and of reduction in suction force. Further, the plunger should have a large volume that smoothly and slowly compresses to a relatively small volume during use. This feature serves the dual purpose of providing the maximum possible pressure and suction force to an obstructed drain while avoiding splash back. Finally, such a plunger should be simple, capable of being easily fabricated and used, and should be inexpensive and durable.